


Momentary Sanctuary

by killuazcldyck



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9810716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killuazcldyck/pseuds/killuazcldyck
Summary: Yakov announces that all the competitors will have to share beds for the training camp, Yuri ispissed, and Viktor is, well, Viktor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Valentine's Day Locker fill for the following [prompt](http://valentineslockers.dreamwidth.org/22573.html)
> 
> <3 I hope you enjoy it~

Yuri stares blankly up at Yakov, certain that he had misheard him.

“What,” Yuri deadpans, not the slightest bit amused. Viktor, on the other hand, quivers beside him in excitement. Yakov gives Yuri a knowing smirk.

“I said,” Yakov continues talking with his shit-eating grin, “We’re a bit short on beds for the training camp so you’ll have to share with someone.” He gives them all another once-over, chuckles to himself, and leaves the room. Yuri refuses to believe that his coach would simply betray him like that. Was this some intentional trust-building bullshit program that Lilia tricked Yakov into supporting? _Probably_ , Yuri thinks with a nasty taste in his mouth.

“Yurio! Isn’t this fantastic? It’s such a great _bonding_ exercise …” Viktor rambles with enthusiasm beside him, but Yuri has no time for it. He presumes Viktor will be exempt from sharing a bed with anyone because he’s Viktor _fucking_ Nikiforov, which means that he’ll be left to share that space with -

“YUURI!” Viktor gushes. “Will you share a bed with me?”

Yuri snorts. “Are you not already doing that?”

Viktor ignores him, but Yuuri, to Yuri’s surprise, blushes furiously before giving Viktor a brief nod.

 _Right. Well. That’s just fucking fantastic_ , Yuri thinks bitterly to himself. Viktor and Katsudon are sharing, and everywhere he looks, Yuri notices that people are pairing up, lest they be left with a complete stranger. He sighs, unsurprised but still disappointed that yet again, no one wants to share with him. Things had not changed since third grade camp, when none of the kids wanted to share a cabin with Yuri. He’s just about to turn and leave when a strong hand grabs his arm and swivels him around.

“O-Otabek,” Yuri stammers, feeling a huge weight lift off his shoulders. Something else rises too, something Yuri had trained himself so hard to ignore over the past years: _hope_.

Otabek grins sheepishly at Yuri, the sides of his eyes crinkling as he does so. “Wanna share?”

A new feeling settles in Yuri’s heart in this moment; a sense of relief and comfort that he had felt the first time he met Otabek. It’s a sort of reassurance in knowing that he isn’t utterly alone in this crazy world, and that there is someone out there who wants to get to know him and spend time with him. He knows it might not seem like much to most people, but to Yuri, Otabek reaching out to him means more to him than anything.

On the first night, Yuri lies down on his back, heart palpitating underneath the sheets. The two of them talk quietly for a while about the small things in life; ice-skating, their families, their goals. Things between Otabek and Yuri are never quite that small.

The following night, Yuri comes in late; he went for a walk and when he strolls inside their room, Otabek is already asleep on his side, taking up a good portion of the bed. Yuri grins to himself as he changes into his boxer shorts and crawls next to him. The bed dips slightly and Otabek stirs and turns over. When his eyes fall on Yuri, he smiles.

“You okay?” Otabek murmurs.

Yuri nods, not trusting himself to speak. Instead, he rolls over onto his other side so that his back is facing Otabek so that he can’t see Yuri blush in the moonlight. To his surprise, Otabek inches closer to Yuri, his body heat warming Yuri in more ways than one.

“Is it okay if I do this?” asks Otabek softly as he drapes his arm around Yuri’s waist. Yuri gulps.

“Y-yeah,” Yuri whispers. The two lie there in silence for a while - well, Yuri lies there in silence, Otabek sleeps soundly - and Yuri fights the urge to link his hand with Otabek’s. Otabek sighs, his breath tickling the hairs on Yuri’s neck. Unable to help himself, Yuri interlaces his fingers with Otabek’s, and when he doesn’t pull away, Yuri drifts into a peaceful sleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this little ficlet! I also cry about Yuri Plisetsky a lot on [twitter](http://twitter.com/killuazcldyck_) if you'd like to follow me there!


End file.
